Wanting Him
by Snarrylovin
Summary: How Harry Potter become Harry Potter-Snape and married to the former Severus Snape now Severus Potter-Snape and their story of their life and marriage. MPREG
1. Off to potions we go

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just the insane plots that I send the characters into. The first 15 chapters are the work of Black-Velvet-Hearts who has allowed me to adopt this story. From Chapter 16 is my own work.

Chapter One: It's Off To Potion's We Go

"Finally!" Harry yelped, jumping straight up out of his seat in the Gryffindor common room. "I, Harry Potter, have beat Ronald Weasley at a game of Wizard's Chess! I never thought I would see the day!"

Most of the students present were shocked into silence. Ron was never beaten at Wizard's Chess. By anyone. Ever. Suddenly, Hermione got up out of her seat as well and laughed along with him. Harry picked her up by her waist and twirled her around, which only made Mione giggle more.

"Oi! Harry, put my woman down!" Ron demanded, standing up from his chair in mock-fury. His eyes betrayed him however, as they were already flickering with amusement.

"Alright, alright, Weasley. Keep your trousers on..." Harry grumbled, putting his bushy-haired friend down. Hermione fixed her too-short-for-her-tastes uniform skirt, which Ron liked immensly, before checking the time.

"Our free period is almost over..." She said quietly to herself, and Ron groaned. His two best friends had the next class without him. While Harry and Hermione headed deep into the dungeons for N.E.W.T level Potion class, Ron had to trudge his arse all the way up to Divination.

"I can't believe you guys got into Potion's without me." He moaned, more so to himself as he flopped down onto the couch. Hermione sat down beside him and gave him a loving kiss.

"I think we should go, Hermione. Don't want to be late and make Professor Snape annoyed." Harry commented lightly, as if discussing the weather to them.

"Snape annoyed? Since when did you call him 'Professor Snape' and cared what he thought?" Ron inquired, but Harry just grabbed his school bag and left the room with Hermione by his side.

"Since...well," Harry mumbled quietly to himself. "Since I figured out I wanted him."

Harry and Hermione didn't really need to rush down to the dungeons. However, with the emerald-eyed wizard's pesky annoyance of finally seeing his crush, Harry had gotten them down there in 5 minutes flat. They ran. "It's off to Potion's we go!" He had sang merrily, slightly out of tune due to the running down steps and slight breathing problem. They linked arms as the fled down the stone corridor.

No one was standing outside the class room door yet, so the two leaned against the wall next to it. Harry desperately wanted to go inside, but he knew better.

"Soo..." Hermione said suddenly, breaking the silence between the the two friends. "How are you planning on wooing you-know-who...?"

Harry turned to the brown-haired girl in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Harry. You are leagally an adult, as you came of age. So, it is totally okay if you and..." She hushed her voice to a whisper, as far as they knew, Professor Snape could have been listening it at that very moment. "Professor Snape persue a relationship. How do you plan on letting him know you want to try something with him!"

Hermione was breathing a little riggid, her eyes gleaming. Anyone who looked at her might have passed her off as insane, but Harry knew better. He knew Hermione.

"You don't plan on playing matchmaker, do you Moine?" Harry moaned, a little to loud for his liking. Hermione nodded, grinning like a Slytherin.

"Uh-huh. Trust me, my plan will work!" She nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But what about MY plan?" Harry whined.

"You have a plan already?" Hermione asked, bewildered. The young wizard gave his friend a look and said: "DUH, Mione! You don't think I wouldn't have already come up with a TOTALLY non-foolproof plan in under 10 seconds full of Gryffindor stupidity and bravery all mixed into one?"

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "Why am I not surprised. Well, do tell how you plan on getting your Slytherin into a Gryffindor bed..."

Just before Harry could reply, the door to the Potion room swung open and there stood the object of Harry's desire: Severus Snape. The emerald-eyed boy fought down a blush.

"Inside, the two of you will be paired together. Sit where you like." He sneered at the two, Hermione noticed half-heartedly, and stalked back in the room and to his desk. The two Gryffindors did as told, Harry, more than willing.

Professor Severus Snape was sitting at his desk at the front of the Potion classroom marking horribly done essays when he heard voices outside his door. He pretended he didn't hear them, knowing the goody-two-shoes have already arrived to his class on time. When the voices hushed, he rose an elegant brow at the door. Obviously, someone didn't want him to hear them.

With a sneer, he finished marking the essay in front of him before he walked over to the door. The two voices became distinct. It was Potter and Granger.

Potter spoke first. "You don't plan on playing matchmaker, do you Mione?" He asked, or more so, moaned. The sensual groan deep in the back of the emerald-eyed wizard's throat made him shiver with pleasure. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that he had began to lust for Harry Potter.

"Uh-huh." Severus could tell that the Gryffindor girl was grinning. "Trust me, my plan will work!"

"But what about MY plan?" Harry whined. He found, as annoying as it was, it had it's own charm. In a...aggrivating sort of way.

"You have a plan already?" Granger seemed shocked, Severus wasn't however. He knew that the black haired boy would already have a plan for...whatever the two were thinking of.

"DUH, Mione!" He could already hear the exasperated sigh at the base of the young wizard's throat. "You don't think I wouldn't have already come up with a TOTALLY non-foolproof plan in under 10 seconds full of Gryffindor stupidity and bravery all mixed into one?"

Severus barely contained his laughter. He knew he shouldn't be laughing at something one of his students said, let alone Harry Potter.

He almost didn't hear Granger snort before she said: "Why am I not surprised. Well, do tell how you plan on getting your Slytherin into a Gryffindor bed..."

'Your Slytherin...' Severus almost blanched. Harry had a crush on a Slytherin?! A whirl wind of questions entered his head: 'Did he have a crush on a guy or girl? Was he gay, or maybe bi? Who does he like? Do they like him back...?'

He pushed the thoughts away as he yanked the door open sharply, sneering at the two, before Harry could reply. Damn his cursed timing...

Then he noticed Harry's slightly nervous movement. He glanced at the boy and noticed he was fighting down a blush. Was he embaressed because a teacher had been listening to their conversation, or because...

Again he banished his thoughts. He did have to speak to the two, after all.

"Inside, the two of you will be paired together. Sit where you like." He gave an unfortunate half-hearted sneer and marched back over to his desks. 'By the heart of Salazar Slytherin, help me...' Severus thought as he waited for the rest of the class to arrive.


	2. Detention with a sex god part 1

Chapter Two: Detention with A Sex God (in Harry's opinion) Part One

Harry and Hermione sat somewhere in the middle, more so near the Gryffindor side of the room. They knew that they rather didn't want to sit next to the Slytherins, even though they actually didn't hate them. They just didn't want their potion sabotoged. (A/N: this story is un-beta'd and I cant' spell to save my life! Help meh please!) In under five minutes, the rest of the small class had come in and sat down.

Professor Snape, once satisfied that the entire class was there, stood up from his desk and infront of his podeum. Sneering at the faces before him, he crossed his arms before glowering at them all.

"Now, to begin. I am shocked that some of you dunder-heads had made it into my N.E.W.T.S level class, but you obviously did. I cannot make you drop the class, nor kick you out of it, so be prepared for a FULL year of brewing. Today, we will just be writing notes, not to hard for you Potter?"

Severus glared at the emerald-eyed boy and Harry, even after recieving the glare for six years before, blushed in embaressment.

"As such, your notes shall be covering the Draught of Living Death. The ingredients shall be on the board. I want one and a half feet of parchment covering them and how to brew the potion properly. Turn to page 697 and begin."

Snape glared at them all before returning to his seat. He had essays to mark.

Harry sighed to himself and cut the right amount of parchment before taking out his quill and ink well. Glancing at the board, he opened up his book to the correct page.

In the Professor's fancy scroll the begining of notes were written in chalk on the green surface:

The Draught of Living Death

Considered to be the most powerful sleeping potion in the world, the drinker is induced in such a heavy sleep, that it appears they are dead.

Ingredients: Wormwood, Asphodel, Sopophorus Bean and Valerian Roots

Harry was a quick writer. He was the first to have his notes completed. All 12 1/2 inches of notes. His face impassive, he walked up with confidence to the Professor's desk.

"Sir..." He said quietly, and Snape reluctantly looked up at him. Harry held up his paper. "I'm finished."

Giving the Gryffindor his famous Snape-sneer, the potion master snatched the paper from his hands. He skimmed over it. Everything was there. It was actually a reasonable set of notes.

"They're good Potter. Return to your seat. And, because I had not called out for papers yet, you have dissrupted class and have earned a detention tonight. Be in my office at 7pm after dinner."

Sighing, Harry nodded. "Yessir." He mumbled before heading back to his seat. He tried hard to impress him, to be on his good side, but all it got him was detention.

"Stupid crushes..." Harry grumbled to himself as he took a seat next to Hermione. She have him her own glare for getting detention. They were supposed to have a movie night tonight. Surprisingly, Harry had forgotten. It was him who actually thought of the idea the day before on the train.

That night at exactly seven Harry knocked on the Professor's office door. He didn't want to be late, or too early. He hoped that it wouldn't loose him house points.

Harry stood nervously outside the door as he waited for Professor Snape to give him entry.

"Inside, Potter!" Came the un-happy voice of Severus Snape. Biting his lip, he entered the room. Never before had Harry come to Severus' office for detention.

'Did I just call him Severus in my mind...?' Harry thought incredulously. Suddenly, a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. He praid to Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, and the other Hogwarts founders (even Salazar Slytherin) that he wouldn't have to start occulamency lessons again. He didn't want the Professor finding out his crush on him!

"Alright, Potter." Snape growled, shutting the door with a forcefull bang. "Tonight, instead of scrubbing cauldrons, you will be doing something different."

Harry winced. "And...what would that be sir...?" He asked quietly.

"You shall be assisting me on a potion."

Harry blanched. "Seriously?!" He gasped. That had been his second deepest wish, to brew a potion with Severus Snape. Never mind his first, but...

"Yes, Potter. Seriously. Now, follow me. We shall be brewing this in my personal potion's lab." Snape turned swift on his heel to a wall in the back of his office. He waved his hand over it, muttering a password, and the stone in the wall moved away, creating an arch.

"Come along..." He sneered, and walked down the spiral steps. Harry followed as fast as he could. It was getting darker and colder the deeper they went.

Smirking in the shadows, Harry got as close to the professor as he could, insisting that he was cold. This was going to be ONE interesting detention.


	3. Detention with a sex god part 2

Chapter Three: Detention with A Sex God (in Harry's opinion) Part Two

"Alright, Potter. Tonight we will be brewing the Polyjuice Potion." Professor Snape informed him once they reached the bottom of the steps. Snape's personal lab wasn't as creepy or dank as the Potion classroom, but it was sure colder. "However, this is going to be an advanced form. It will allow the drinker up to 3 tranformation hours, as well as the ability to change form into an animal. Surprisingly, as the orginal form of the potion requires a month to brew, this only takes two nights. We will have to add some new and old ingredients before letting it stew for 24 hrs before adding the rest."

(A/N: Sorry guys, but this is needed. This copy of an Advanced Polyjuice Potion is of my own creation. I've added and mixed ingredients!)

Harry nodded, pretending that he was slightly confused at what the Professor was saying. Unbeknowest to Snape, Harry was actually quite good at potions. In fact, he was almost better than Hermione. No one knew, of course, because he held back. He never really wanted anyone knowing of his power or knowledge.

Finally, Professor Snape handed him a peice of parchment covered in ink. "Please go fetch the ingredients from my storeage closet. It is the furthest door from us, and the password to gain entry, is Asphodel."

Nodding, Harry skimmed over the list as he made his small journey over to the door.

Advanced Polyjuice Potion:

(Original)

Fluxweed

Horn of Bicorn

Knotgrass

Lacewing flies

Leeches

Skin of Boomslang

(My Added Ingredients)

Acromantula Venom

Powdered Bezoar

Dragon Blood

Dragon Heartstring

Altihotsy Leaves

Belladonna.

The ideal way the new ingredients mixed and combined with the old made perfect sense. Everything was neatly planned and the parchment explained how everything should be prepared and brewed. Smirking, he gathered the necissary ingredients for Severus and returned to the counter where he was setting up the cauldron.

'There I go again...' Harry thought to himself as he carefully laid down his armful. 'Calling him Severus...' Said Potion's Master was surprised that the boy hadn't dotched anything up yet.

"As stupid as I may seem in class, Professor." Harry drawled, handing the taller man the parchment back. He memorized it already, a benifit of having a photographic memory. "I am actually quite good and fond of potions when a Slytherin isn't dropping unnessisary ingredients into my cauldron."

Snape had a look of shock on his face briefly before his scowling mask quickly covered his face again. "Alright, then Potter. I shall give you two tasks for now: Grind up the bezoar into powder, and thinly slice the belladonna."

Nodding, Harry knew that he should begin straight away. Taking the ingredients he was assigned to and picking up a cutting boared, the emerald eyed wizard slid a little more down the counter to get out of his Professor's way.

The first thing he did was the Belladonna. If he accidentally poisoned himself, it was a damn good thing he was supposed to grind the bezoar up. While Harry did as told, he wondered silently to himself if the snarky Professor actually trusted him, if only slightly. He could have taken up Hermione, or Malfoy. Why him?

Once all ingredients were either chopped, ground, or smushed, and most were already sitting in the cauldron, Professor Snape turned to Harry with a slight glare in his eye. "Now, Potter, this step is crucial. You MUST have the Belladonna safetly wrapped in the two Altihotsy leaves and tied with two Dragon Heartstrings each in under 5 minutes otherwise you have just ruined this perfectly going potion."

Nodding again, Harry turned and quickly completed his task. It was a bit hard trying to get the sliced Belladonna to fit inside the two leaves, but he managed to fit it all and wrap it up before tying it neatly. When he saw Harry did an exceptional job with his assigned task, Professor Snape picked up the two leaves and waited about a minute before dropping them in. He didn't stur. With a wave of his hand, a timer was glowing in faint electric blue letters. It was a 24 hour count down.

Turning to dismiss Harry, he was surprised when the young boy fell asleep. Sighing, he was about to wake the boy when he muttered his name softly.

Freezing, Severus strained his ears to hear if what he heard was correct. "Nnnh...Sev...erus..." Harry mumbled in his sleep, and it took all his will power to keep said Professor to stop himself from leaning down and kissing the boy. But why was he dreaming about his Greasy Git of a Potion's master? And why was he saying his first name? Severus figured if the boy had ever had a dream of him, it would be his death, and he would be screaming profanities as him.

Smirking, Severus picked the boy up from his stool and carried him upstairs. Knowing that he didn't have the heart to wake him up, he placed the young Gryffindor on the couch. He stood up and was about to turn away when an arm reached out and grabbed his sleave. The elder wizard turned to see Harry half-awake. "Stay with me..." He mumbled sleepily.


	4. Professor Snape

Chapter Four: PROFESSOR SNAPE?! Why am I in your bed?!

Severus looked at the young Gryffindor in shock. Why in Merlin's beard did Harry BLOODY Potter what Severus Snape to stay with him? However, he didn't know. Only Harry did.

'When did I start thinking of him as Harry?' Severus thought to himself as he gently pried Harry's hand off his sleeve.

'When you subcontiously began to like him...' His inner mind retorted. Pretending to igore it, Severus picked Harry up off the couch bridal style. Feeling the warmth surrounding him, Harry sighed contently, turning in his arms to snuggle into his chest. Faintly smiling, Severus carried Harry into his bedroom.

He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, and the proper thing to do would be sending the boy up to his dormitory, but his inner mind was right. He was begining to like the boy, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to send the boy up on his own. So, despite what his Teacher-mind thought, Severus pulled back the covers and softly laid Harry down on his bed. Sighing, he removed the boy's robes, socks, and shoes before pulling the blanket back up to his chin.

Severus, feeling the need to shower immensly, took up the offer and headed into the bathroom.

Now fully dressed in his night clothes and showered, Severus returned to his bedroom. Harry was still sleeping soundly. Thanking the gods that tomorrow was Saturday and the two could sleep in, the Potion's Professor climbed gratefully into his large, comfortable bed.

Sighing in relief, he muttered "Nox" quietly before falling asleep. Unconsiously, Harry turned over in bed and snuggled up near Sev's chest, and Severus, feeling the need to protect the boy even in his sleep, wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him closer.

The next morning was something neither of the two wizards were going to forget. Severus, thankfully woke up first. He was mildly surprised when he found Harry so close. Their limbs were all tangled with eachother, but somehow, their bodies aligned. That feeling alone caused Severus to feel something rather odd. All his blood rushed down below before he even realized it. He groaned at the feeling of Harry's lower body pressing into his gerth.

Just then, Harry desided THAT was the time to wake up. Severus slid his lower body away, to make sure that the young boy wouldn't feel what he was doing to Sev.

"Professor Snape...?" Harry mumbled quietly, taking a look around the room. Suddenly, a look of realization hit him and he looked down to where he was sleeping. It sure as hell wasn't his dormitory.

"Why am I in your bed?!" He demanded, sitting up. At least he still had some clothes on.

Severus groaned, sitting up as well so he could look at the Gryffindor. "You fell asleep on your stool..." He retorted quietly. "And...I didn't want to wake you up so I put you on the couch..."

"Then how did I end up in your bed?" Harry asked moodily. Severus sighed. He knew he shouldn't lie to the boy, so he didn't.

"I had turned away to go to bed myself, when you grabbed by sleeve. You were half-awake when you asked me to stay. I knew I shouldn't leave you on the couch and you weren't letting go anytime soon, so I picked you up and carried you into bed. I removed your robes, shoes, and socks, but that's all before I showered and went to bed myself. Unconciously, it seems, that the two of us had...meshed together in our sleep." Severus finished with another sigh.

Blinking, Harry stared at his crush. 'Please tell me he hasn't found out...' He thought helplessly.

When Harry didn't say anything, Severus smirked slightly. "Well, it's about noon. Would you like to take a shower and stay for lunch?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "That would be great. However, because you let me stay the night, could I make it?"

It was Severus' turn to blink. "I was going to order some from the house elves..." He said slowly.

Harry shook his head, his smile fading some. "I've been cooking my whole life. It wouldn't be a problem." With that, the young boy got out of bed. He saw the joining bathroom from where he stood. Without another word, Harry in and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Severus stared at Harry's back, his jaw hanging open slightly. 'His WHOLE life?!' He thought with disbelief.


	5. My best mistake

Chapter Five: My Best Mistake

Once in the safety of the bathroom, Harry threw up a silencing charm and punched the wall. "Dammit!" He couldn't believe that he had let that slip. Severus would never let him live it down. Well, if he asked, he could always lie about it. It wasn't like he hadn't before.

With that slight reassurence, Harry sighed and turned the water on to almost burning hot. He moaned at the feeling of the harsh shower head as the warm water turned his skin pink.

After wetting down his hair, Harry reached for a bottle of sampoo. He uncorked the lid and sniffed. The soapy liquid smelled like "after the storm." As if the air was crisp as he walked, the sent he left behind was that of his thunderous storm.

Harry poured some in his palm before lathering his hair with it. Just then, he realized his "little problem."

"Damn..." He muttered. His cock was pulsing heavily, the blood rushing to the organ. Sighing, Harry rinsed his hair before reaching down and stroking his member.

"..F...fuuuck..." Harry moaned as his oh-so talented fingers ran up and down his length. The harden flesh under his hand throbbed, and his hips thrusted himself into his hand. Without realizing it, Harry lent against the wall as he let pleasurable fantasies fill his mind.

He came hard with the thoughts of obsidian eyes, a voice like melted chocolate, and sinful touches. Harry clamped his eyes shut as he leaned forward and groaned out, "Severus..." as he rode out his high. Unknowing, Severus sliped quietly out the door.

Once Harry was finished and safetly out of the bathroom, Severus desided to take a(nother) shower. Harry, not knowing that the man had taken one last night, thought it was perfectly fine and wandered into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

The first thing Severus thought when he was dried and fully dressed, stepping out of the bathroom, was that whatever Harry was cooking smelled marvilous. (SPING!) Desiding he should check it out, the tall wizard stalked into the kitchen. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Harry was standing at a stove making breakfast. Yes, it seemed normal enough, but what he was wearing made Severus' erection that he had removed himself of in the shower not five minutes before was coming back.

Harry stood at the stove dressed in a VERY muggle-style Slytherin outfit. Sitting lowly on his hips were a pair of tight-in-all-the-right-places leather pants. He wore a long-sleeve skin tight black spandex shirt, lime green fishnet covering it. Harry had an upside-down cross on a leather strap tied tight around his neck, as well as a few chains hanging down. The young Gryffindor's left eye brow was peirced, as was his lower lip. TWICE.

'Oh, what do thoes muggles like to call that...' Severus thought to himself. 'Harry looks...punk. He has SNAKE bites, for Salazar's sake!'

Just then, he realized Harry was listening to something. There were ear buds in his ears, the cords falling down and connecting to plug into something in Harry's back pocket. To whatever song it was, seemingly muggle, Harry was singing along to it.

"You can't escape the wrath of my heart

Beating to your funeral song

All faith is lost for hell regained

And love dust in the hands of shame

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed

And lead you along this path in the dark

Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth"

Severus was shocked. The sinful lyric mixed with the sensual sound of Harry's voice made the song very pleasureable to listen to. He just wondered what the song sounded like on it's own.

"Hold me

Like you held on to life

When all fears came alive and entombed me

Love me

Like you love the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

I'll be the thorns on every rose

You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)

I am the nightmare waking you up

From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close

Paint you my soul, scarred and alone

Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me

Like you held on to life

When all fears came alive and entombed me

Love me

Like you love the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart" (Vampire Heart, HIM -I do not own!)

Severus was shocked again. Harry was listening, singing about vampires! The obsidian eyed man had never heard that song before, so once again, he assumed muggle. Severus sighed and walked over to the younger man. He pulled out the ear buds and said, "What are you doing Harry?"

Looking over his shoulder, Harry must not have realized it wasn't the dream-world. He grinned and said, "Mornin' Sev!" before grasping the back of Severus' neck and pulling him down for a flush kiss.

Thankfully, it was just a quick good-morning kiss, so when Harry pulled away, he realized what he did. His eyes flew wide open, his cheeks flushing an incredible Gryffindor red, and he stuttered.

"I...I um...What I mean was...I didn't...SORRY!" Harry cried out before running quickly out the door. Severus stared at him silently with a hand on his lips.


	6. Break me

Chapter Six: Break Me, Shake Me, Love Me

Harry couldn't believe what he had done! He kissed him! He kissed him, he kissed him! He kissed Severus Snape! That was the only thought going through his head as he raced down the corridor, trying to get as far away from Severus' quarters as he could.

NO! He cried out vehemently. We weren't...we weren't kissing Uncle Vernon... Memories flashed before his eyes as he ran down the school hallway. As fast as he could without running into anyone, concidering his state. He never even noticed when tears started falling down his face. Kissing...Uncle Vernon...Levi...No, Levi! Levi RUN!

As he rounded the corner, he ran into Malfoy. Surprisingly, the young Slytherin blonde was alone, without his two croonies. Apparently he thought he was safe down in the dungeons. "Potter?!" He growled angrily. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I kissed him..." He heard Potter mutter. "I kissed him, I kissed him, I kissed him..." He chanted over and over, shaking his head. Draco grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Kiss who, Potter?" He demanded. Harry shoved at him, crying out. "PLEASE, GOD NO!" Draco was shocked. What the matter was wrong with him?

Harry yanked himself away and crouched low to the ground, covering his head with his arms. "Uncle Vernon...I didn't mean too! Please...! I didn't-" He cut himself short by sobbing. "Don't...please..."

Suddenly, Severus Snape rounded the corner. Seeing Harry curled around himself sobbing and crying out he went into a panic. Then he saw Draco standing there, looking at the boy with an expression of mortification adorning his Aristocrat features. Severus' eyes grew cold as he charged up to his God-son. Taking a fistfull of robes, the black-eyed man snarled, "What the FUCK did you do to Harry?!"

Draco was surprisingly scared for his life. He had NEVER in all his 17 years see his god-father this angry. "Nothing!" He protested. "He came hurling down the corridor, and he ran into me. He sat up muttering, I kissed him, over and over. So I grabbed his shoulders and asked who and he shoved me screaming: PLEASE, GOD NO!" He shuttered, the toe-curling scream fresh in his mind. "Then, he knelt down, clutching himself, sobbing. I didn't hear him at first, but then he started getting clearer. He started wailing about his Uncle...Vernon...Severus? Wasn't that his muggle uncle that Dumbledore sent Harry to live with?"

Severus was in a state of shock. He never thought that the boy-wonder would EVER have to suffer such pain. When Draco asked if it was the uncle of Harry, realization dawned on him. Vernon Dursley did this. His own uncle.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Severus roared, his magic surging around him. He knew that a few wards would go off if a magical energy as strong as his at the moment went off in the school.

"Who...?" Draco asked fearfully. Now he was severly scared.

"DUMBLEDORE AND DURSLEY!" Severus screeched, seething. "Draco..." His god-son was visibly scared, and he was trying, desprately trying, to keep his temper in check. "Please take Harry to my rooms. I am going to go inform Dumbledore of Vernon Dursley's impending death..."

Draco nodded and carefully took the shaking teen into his arms. Now he noticed that Severus was having a painful effect on Harry. As gently as he could, Draco hastily made his way to Severus' rooms. Meanwhile, Dumbledore frowned at the instrument that recorded the wards. Why would there be so much raw engergy in the castle...?

Dumbledore never had time to question it as a furious Severus Snape barged in his office. "YOU ARE DEAD ALBUS!" The black-haired man snarled, drawing his wand. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU MADE HARRY LIVE THROUGH!"

Albus Dumbledore had never been so shocked in his life. He didn't have a possible clue as to what was making Severus act this way. "I assure you Severus, that Harry has been fine his entire life. The wards have never gone off, thus no dark beings have entered his house and..."

"THOES WARDS DON'T RECORD ABUSE, ALBUS!" Severus growled, his wand shaking as he still had it trained on the Headmaster. "THEY DON'T RECORD HIS FUCKING MUGGLE UNCLE ABUSING HIS OWN NEPHEW IN IHS OWN HOUSE, NOW DOES IT?!"

He was wrong. He was even more shocked now. Harry...abused...he had never known. "Harry...he...?"

"YES, Albus." Severus grit out between clenched teeth. "Harry HAS been abused by Vernon Dursley...and now, if you don't mind, I am going to show him what real pain feels like..." And with that, Severus sheathed his wand and left the office. Albus never made a move to stop him. He knew he should, really. But stopping an angry Severus Snape was like making a Dementor sing you happy songs while dancing around in a bunny suit.

Severus managed to be at the dge of Hogwarts' wards in under five minutes. Seething, he apparated on the front door step of number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore had removed the wards from the home, knowing they would have gone off and alerted the Ministry if he hadn't.

Not even knocking on the door, Severus tried to yank open the door. It was locked. With a growl, he kicked it open and stormed in. "DURSLEY!" He snarled, drawing his wand. At the sound of the door blasting open, Vernon and Petunia had wandered in the front entry way.

"Snape!" Petunia cried. Vernon turned to his wife.

"You know this man?" He asked. It was another one of thoes FREAKS. Petunia sniffed, raising her nose in the air. It eerily reminded Severus of Narcissa Malfoy.

"He was the freak friend of my sister's." She annouced haughtly. A spark lit up in Severus' eye. Freak? That's what they had been calling Harry all his life?

Growling, Severus marched up to Vernon and grabbed the man by his hair. Twisting his arm, he made the beast of a man fall down on his knees with a cry. Leaning down, Severus hissed in his ear: "Years of Death Eater work didn't make me weak. Now I'm going to show you what it's like to feel pain. Torture. What you did to Harry is unforgiveable, but what I'm going to do to you is going to be much worse."

Petunia gasped. Surely he didn't mean..."Vernon?" She whispered fearfully. She knew her husband had reqularly beat him but..."Vernon...you didn't..." She felt like she was going to throw up.

Severus turned to Petunia with a blank look. "You mean...you didn't know...your husband RAPED your nephew...?" He asked, his mask falling so he could stare at her with heated eyes. She shook her head vehemently.

With a blank mask, Severus turned to the Dursley male and hauled him to his feet. "Take me to the basement, Petunia. I'm going to show your husband what us Death Eaters specialize in..."

About eight hours later, Severus returned to Hogwarts. He never MEANT to kill Dursley. It was an accident really. The obease man's taunting prooved to much and a simple Sectumsempra ended the suffering man's life. Oh, well...it wasn't really that big of a deal. It wasn't like Harry was going back there anytime soon. Surprisingly, he left young Dursley and Petunia alone. Both were oblivious to the state of abuse Harry was suffering, so he allowed them light ignorence.

Harry had cried himself to sleep in Draco's arms five hours prior to when Severus had returned to his rooms. Draco was sitting on the couch with Harry's head in his lap. The tear stains were still visible on his young love's face. The blonde Slytherin was reading a new book he found of Severus' shelf, running his fingers through the sweat-matted black locks absentmindedly every once in a while. If it hadn't been for Harry's love for Severus, one would think they were an item.

When Severus found them in his sitting room, he looked up with a greatful sigh. "He was crying for an hour straight, Sev. You should have seen him..."

Severus cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I'll take care of him now, Dragon. You may go back to your Dorm. Thank you for your assistance..."

Draco nodded, gently removed Harry's head from his lap and returned the book to the shelf. "I better get to finish that next time I'm in..." He said mock-warningly to his Godfather. With a slight smile, Severus nodded and Draco left his quarters.

With that done, Severus headed over to the sleeping Harry on the couch. "Harry..." He called gently, attempting to wake the man up. However, the green-eyed wizard would have none of that, and promptly turned away from Severus. Sighing, the elder man picked Harry up bridal style. "Well, if your going to sleep Harry, your going to do so in a bed..."

Harry was happily indulging himself on a pastry that he knicked from the Dursley's pantry when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, the green-eyed wizard tossed the remainder of his food in the bin before answering the knock. He was surprised when he found the new neighbor, and Harry's current boyfriend, Levi, standing there.

"Harry!" He grinned. "Glad you answered the door and not your horrid relatives."

Blushing, Harry allowed the sandy-blonde haired boy into his Uncle's house. "They...they aren't home..." He mumbled quietly.

Levi grinned, taking Harry's hands in his and led the unknown-wizard to the couch. "Good..." He whispered, pushing the black-haired man onto the couch. Levi pushed Harry's hands above his head and held them there as he sat down on his lap. Their half-hard cocks rubbed together sensually, and they groaned together. Without another word, the muggle boy heatedly pressed his lips to his boyfriend's.

The kiss was like nothing Harry had ever experiensed before. In his 5th year, there was the "Wet-Kiss-Of-Doom" with Cho, as Ron liked to call it, and "The Red-Headed Mayhem" with Ginny in his 6th, as Hermione liked to call it. Now he was going into his seventh, and final year at Hogwarts, and he was sharing the most heated kisses with a muggle boy over summer vacation. Not like Harry cared...

"Gods, Harry..." The blonde haired-man moaned when they broke apart. "Your so fucking goregeous..." With that, Levi promptly ravished his boyfriend's mouth. Just then, the front door blasted open and Vernon stalked in.

"BOY!" He shouted. "FREAK! Get down here! I forgot my wallet and..." He cut himself short when he walked into the living room to find the two boys kissing.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS THIS?!" He roared. "HOW DARE YOU BRING ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FREAKS INTO MY HOME!"

Harry visibly winced. He was thankful that Levi thought his uncle was talking about the two being gay. "Uncle Vernon..." Harry whimpered, which was a surprise to Levi. Usually he was so strong and demanding, now...he was...uke. "He isn't...he's not...he doesn't..."

"He doesn't WHAT boy?!" Vernon snarled. Harry was shaking now, and Levi wrapped his arms protectivly around his boyfriend.

"He isn't a freak...He's not...one of my kind..."

Levi turned glaring blue eyes on Harry. "WHAT are you talking about, Harry? Me not being one of your kind. I'm just as gay as you are, which is about as straight as a bloody maypole!"

Harry winced again. Damn Levi for being muggle...

"Ohhh..." Vernon smiled gleefully. "So he DOESN'T know about you and your freakish ways..."

'Shit...' Harry thought. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...' He looked up at his uncle with desperate eyes. "Please...don't...don't make me tell him...I can't...I can't lose him...PLEASE!" Tears were leaking from his eyes. He hadn't cried since Sirius died.

Suddenly, Vernon wrenched Harry from Levi's grasp by his neck. "You WILL tell him..." Vernon snarled dangerously in his face. "I want him to know who you really are..." Spit was flung in Harry's face as he was shook. "...so that he'll see you for the freak you really are..."

Sobbing, Harry turned to his boyfriend. "I...Levi...please...I..." He couldn't. We wouldn't tell him...he didn't want to lose anyone else...

"Tell HIM BOY!" Vernon roared, shaking him harder by his neck. Slighly choking, Harry opened his eyes. "I...I'm...I'm a...I'm a wiz...wizard!" Harry half sobbed, half suttered out.

Levi turned shocked eyes to him. He was seriously joking...he must have been...but with the pained, desperate look Harry was giving him. He knew it was the truth.

"Please...don't leave me..." Harry whispered brokenly, the hurt of his heart showing on his face. "I can't loose anyone else...please..."

Levi gave him a look of sympathy. "Talk to me, Potter..." It took him a lot of strength to say that. "When your ready to speak the truth..." With that, he stomped out the door, but not without mouthing, "I'll. Be. Back." to Harry before he did so.

With a malicious glint in Vernon's eye, the whale of a man drug Harry up the stairs. "I'll show you real PAIN, boy..." He growled huskily in his ear and threw him on the bed before tearing off his trousers.

Harry woke up in a panic. He didn't know where he was. It deffinately wasn't the Gryffindor dormitory. Then he realized he was in a bed. Then, in a bed next to someone. And that someone was male.

Closing his eyes tight, Harry wrapped his arms protectivly around himself and burried his face in his knees. Waking up in a stranger's bed in a foreign room wasn't pleasent. Just then, the body next to his stirred. "Harry..." Someone whispered, and he realized it was his Potion's Teacher.

His head snapped up. "Snape!" He shouted, shocked. Seeing the man in such a vunerable state made Harry's heart clench. The man looked so innocent at that moment. His green silk pajamas wrinkled around his lean body, his face slightly flushed, his actually not-so-greasy hair messy and in his face. He suddenly felt as if he was the luckiest man in the world to be seeing Severus Snape like this.

As quickly as the feeling started bubbling in his chest, Harry squashed it just as fast. 'No...' He thought with resolve. He wasn't going to put his heart on the line again; wear it on his sleeve. Severus Snape was NOT the one he was going to let see him break.

"Your awake..." He whispered, and Harry nodded. Suddenly, he was pulled into an embrace. Sev...Snape was...was HUGGING him. "I'm so SORRY, Harry!"

Said wizard blinked in surprise. "What...why are you sorry...?" He whispered back. Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. It was gentle, sweet. Levi's kisses were boardering harsh and lustfull. They had never shared such a kiss as this. It was intensifying.

"You shouldn't have run away..." Severus whispered, his eyes catching Harry's. They were searching. Searching for something in the pools of melted Emerald.

"I'm sorry, Se...Severus..." Harry whispered, and kissed the black-eyed man passionately. Just then, it seemed that everything was right in the world again. There was no Voldemort threatening to kill them, no meddling Dumbledore...no homophobic muggles. Just them. The two men sitting right there in bed, vowing their love through a kiss, even though the two weren't quite ready to express it in words.


	7. I will run to you

Chapter Seven: I Will Run To You

Harry couldn't believe it. Grinning like a wild man, he headed to his first class. He hadn't even returned to his dormitory that morning to shower. Severus allowed him to use his personal one. They were now a COUPLE after all. Sighing dreamily, he walked into Transfiguration with a sparkle in his eye.

He and Sev...he was surprised when they progressed last night. They made love. (A/N: I am too lazy to write it all out. Once the story ends, I'll add a bonus lemon chappie.)

Hermione was the first to notice his weird behavior. Harry was stairing into space. Usually this was a common act, but there was something else to it. When it was normal, he had a depressing air around him. But at the moment, he couldn't be happier. Ever since Levi had...

No. He wouldn't think about it. Not now, not now that he was finally happy.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. It was odd for her to speak in class, but she was slightly worried. Harry turned to look at the bushy-haired girl with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay...you seem to be acting weird..." Hermione eyed him skepticly when he blushed.

"Uh...No. Nothing is weird...There's just...I have something to tell you and Ron later..." He brushed the bangs out of his eyes and chewed on a hang nail in irritation.

"Oh, alright then Harry. How about after classes in the common room?"

Harry shook his head. "No, that's too public. Would you mind if we went to the Room of Requirement?"

"Really, Harry?" Hermione asked in confusion. "Is it really that secretive?"

Harry nodded vehemently. "Yes, but I just have to say now...PLEASE don't tell anyone. Please..."

Hermione nodded back. "Of course! I would never tell anyone." Her voice slightly wavered, but Harry didn't notice. (-HINT-)

"I have never said anything before." There it was again, that slight quiver in her voice. Again, it went un-noticed. "Why would I now?"

Harry smiled. "Thanks Hermione, your a great friend." Turning back to his book, the green-eyed wizard never saw the malicious glint in the young woman's chocolate brown eyes.

Severus sighed to himself. He never thought that he would have a night like he just had. Smiling to himself, he looked over at his broken bed-frame. They got just a BIT too carried away last night. He WAS a Death Eater after all. After they made love, Harry "accidentally" took one of his aphrodisac potions, and well...you can imagine what happened next.

Chuckling to himself, Severus showered and headed down to the Slytherin common rooms to fetch Draco. He knew he should talk to Harry first, but his godson diserved to know he was officially dating his young enemy.

Muttering the password, he entered the common room to find the blonde resting on the couch in front of the fire. He stalked up to the young Malfoy, his trade-mark robes billowing out behind him.

"Draco, I'd like to speak with you in my office please."

"Whatever for, Sev?" He asked in confusion. Severus just jerked his head toward the entrance.

"Please, I must inform you of something that has happened as of late." Only him would summarize mind-blowing sex with Harry Potter as such.

Draco nodded and stood, following his Godfather out of the common room and into his personal chambers, effectivly avoiding his bedroom.

"Draco, I'm going to be horribly blunt about this, so I would like you to have a seat on the couch please."

Fowning, he did so. "What is this about, Severus?" He asked, his voice slightly edgy. He didn't like being kept in the dark.

"I have started a relationship with someone..." He started, but Draco cut him off.

"Really?" He asked grinning. "That's great! Who is he?"

Severus shook his head. "I was getting to that...however, he is in your grade..."

"Is he a Slytherin?" Draco questioned, curious. Severus shook his head, and the blonde looked put out.

"He's a Gryffindor."

He waited for his god-son to complain. When he didn't he continued on.

"I'm dating...um...how do I put this..." Severus ran his fingers through his hair in a distressed manor.

"Your dating Harry Potter, aren't you Sev?" Draco asked, hiding his smirk behind his hand.

Severus nodded, surprised. "About bloody time!" Draco shouted with a grin.

"You...aren't angry about this...at all?!" Severus gaped.

Draco shook his head with a smug grin. "We've been secret mates for a while now, Sev. I knew about his little infatuation with you."

"Oh." Was all Severus could muster.

Harry sighed nervously as he looked at two of his three best friends. Draco wasn't here, however. He hadn't need to be. He figured Severus would tell the blonde about the two of them.

"What's this about, mate?" Ron asked, bored and confused. Hermione remained silent, waiting for the black-haired boy to say what he wanted to.

"Well, I've started seeing someone..." He stuttered nervously.

"So that's what was up this morning in Trans!" Hermione giggled, hiding her obvious anxioty. "Well, go on, don't mind me!" She waved her hand dismissivly as normal, laughing quietly to herself.

"Well, you both know I'm gay..."

The two nodded.

"So I've been seeing a man..."

"Obviously," Ron drawled, immitating Severus pretty well.

"And he's a Slytherin..."

Ron nor Hermione seemed unabashed by this fact.

"And he's old enough to be my father..."

Hermione's eyes sparked in surprise. "Your dating Severus Snape?!"

Harry blushed a bright tomato red.

Ron didn't seem to care. "That's great that you found someone, mate!" He shouted, clopping him one on the back. Hermione was feuming.

"H-how...why...but...It's against the rules! It's sick! He-he's...ugh! How-how c-COULD you, Hary?!" Hermione stuttered out through her rage.

Ron turned on her in an instant. "How dare you, Hermione! Say such a thing! You know Severus Snape and Harry are so much alike it isn't even funny. They are meant to be together!"

"He's old enough to be his...OUR father!"

Harry felt the white-hot tears well up in his eyes. He never thought his best friend would turn on him like that. With a sob, ignoring the cry from Ron, he tore out of the Room of Requirement and down the hall toward Severus' rooms.


	8. The betrayal

Chapter Eight: The Betrayal

Harry couldn't believe it. He had thought Hermione had supported him in trying to win Severus' heart. Apparently, what he thought was wrong, yet again.

Wincing, the black-haired wizard rushed up to the painting that blocked the door to Sev's rooms. The grumpy looking man with a scraggle beard glared at him.

"Password...?" He moaned, straightening up and eyeing him.

Harry muttered a quick, "Amortentia," and waited patiently for the painting to swing open. Once it did, Harry whispered the next password to the heavy, black wood door. "Emerald."

With that, Harry was let into the cold quarters of Severus Snape. The elder wizard wasn't in his rooms, so Harry shivered and went into the bedroom. He crawled under the covers and curled up into a ball. Waiting for Severus to return, the green-eyed wizard allowed himself to fall asleep as rebel tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

Ron wipped around to face his now ex-girlfriend. "What the hell is the matter with you, Hermione?!" He snarled, glaring at her with heated eyes.

Hermione sniffed haughtly. "Nothing is the MATTER with me, Ronald. I am perfectly fine."

Ron growled. "No, you bloody well aren't! Why in Merilin's name did you say that to Harry?!"

"Because it's WRONG!" Hermione shrieked. "It's VILE. A teacher and a student, and two MALES to be exact. What Harry is, is a SIN against GOD!"

Ron couldn't help it. His eyes flashed red as he swung his fist. The hard knuckles collided swiftly with Hermione's nose.

"You bastard!" Hermione wailed, covering her bleeding and broken nose with her hands. "How dare you hit me!"

"How dare YOU say that about HARRY!" Ron shouted back. "I thought he was your FRIEND! I thought you supported Harry in EVERYTHING!"

Hermione attempted sniffing again, but she only got blood stuck up her nose. "I was NEVER his friend, Ronald. Couldn't you tell ALL these YEARS that I have just been protending?"

Ron had never been so angry in his life. He was about to sock Hermione another one, but he resisted. "So..." He hissed. "You were only in it for the fame...?"

"Of course!" Hermione chuckled. "Who wouldn't want to be one of the best friends of Harry Potter?"

Ron was glaring harshly at her again. If looks could kill...

"And I never REALLY supported Harry in anything..." Hermione continued on. "I just ACTED, Ronald. I feigned it all. When Harry came to me for advise on Snape, I knew that the Potion's Master would NEVER take Harry in. It was all funny really, his 'secret' crush on Professor Snape. I spilled it to almost everyone!"

Ron couldn't stand it anymore. He stormed over to his ex-girlfriend and grabbed her by her hair roughly. He pulled her face closer to his, twisting his hand so the roots of her hair would yank painfully.

"Don't you ever go near my best mate again, or you will suffer worse than Voldemort did." Ron whispered threateningly in her face, before shoving her hard on the ground. With one last accid-glare, Ron left Hermione alone in the Room of Requirement.


	9. An unexpected turn of events

Chapter Nine: An Unexpected Turn of Events

When Severus returned to his chambers after a rather long and boring Hogwarts Staff meeting, he found Harry curled up in a ball in his bed. The young Gryffindor had the blankets cacooning him, scrunched tightly against his chest. There were semi-wet tear tracks running down his cheeks, and it was obvious that he cried himself to sleep.

A sharp pain stabbed at Sev's heart at the thought that his love could be hurt. 'Wait, LOVE?' Severus thought to himself. He had never loved someone before and thought he never could. But as he gazed apon Harry, he slowly came to that he was in fact in love with the green-eyed wizard.

Ignoring the constriction of his chest, Severus lent down to slowly wake up his "boyfriend."

"Harry, love." He whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. "Wake up. Are you alright?" In under two seconds, Harry had woken up and launched himself into Severus' arms, crying.

"Shhh..." Sev soothed him with gentle rocking motions, rubbing his back in circles. "It's alright, It's okay. What's wrong, love. You can tell me..."

Harry sniffled and rose his head from Sev's chest. "H-Hermion-ne ha-as jus-st been-n usin-ng me this w-wh-whole ti-ime! She n-never wan-nted to be my f-fr-r-iend. She just want-ted the fam-me!"

Severus couldn't believe it. If he wasn't comforting Harry right now, he would get that little bitch expelled.

After Harry had calmed down some, he looked back up at Severus curiously.

"Did you call me love?" He asked, remembering some things from when the older man woke him up. For the first time, he saw Severus blushed and nod his head.

"Wanna know something?" Harry asked, looking up through the curtain of hair that was blocking Sev's face from view. Severus looked up at him, telling Harry that indeed, he did "wanna know."

Harry tilted his face up and kissed him gently, relishing the moment. "I love you, too." He whispered against the elder wizard's pale lips.

Severus gasped, pulling back. "Really?" He whispered back, unsure. What if Harry was joking...? (This is only the 8th chapter after all!)

Harry grinned, nodding. "Of course, you great bat! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!" With that, he glomped his lover, furiously kissing him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, making the two horny wizards jump. "Fuck!" Severus swore, gently pushing Harry off him and fixing his robes so that it hid his erection. Harry plucked the comforter from the bed and wrapped it around himself as he followed Severus out into the sitting room.

When Severus answered the door, Dumbledore was standing there with a tight expression on his face. "Harry, you'll have to come with me."

Hermione stepped out from behind the headmaster with a smug smirk on her face. Harry's eyes grew cold.

"What did you tell him you bitch!?" He shrieked, walking right up to Severus' side. Dumbledore's eyes softened as he glided over to the Gryffindor boy.

"Hermione has informed me of...of Severus raping you, Harry." He mumbled quietly, resting his old and bony hands on Harry's young shoulders.

Harry snarled, pulling out of the old man's reach. "That's a LIE headmaster! Hermione has just informed me that she's only been my friend for the fame!" Dumbledore's baby blue eyes widened in surprise. Turning to Hermione he asked in a low voice.

"Is that true...Miss Granger?"

Hermione glared at all three of them. "What thoes two fags are doing is WRONG! It's sick and disgusting and..." She was cut off by Severus, who silenced her with a spell and his own words.

"...I see why you came here crying Harry. I'm sorry for how this turned out..."

Harry shook his head. "This is for the best. But for the record, Dumbledore...Severus never raped me. It wouldn't have been rape if I liked it." He added with a cheekish grin.

Dumbledore chuckled and Hermione fled the room with a silent wail. Severus blushed again, but laughed softly.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Dumbledore annouced to them. "It's best you two get some SLEEP. I will send notice that Potions classes are canceled tomorrow, and Harry you are free from all classes as well."

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked warily. "I'm still in the same house as her, she could try and kill me in my sleep."

Dumbledore sighed. "I know she will be getting detentions for the rest of the school year until graduation, but, my boy, you do have a point. I'll talk to the Sorting Hat..."

"Why?" Severus inquired. He WAS curious as to why the headmaster would have to talk to the Sorting Hat.

"To ask if Harry here could have a resorting of course!" Dumbledore said with a cheery smile before exciting the room in a flourish of neon pick night-robes.

"A resorting? You could do that?" Harry asked, befuddled. Severus was confused as well. "I guess you can..." He mumbled.

Suddenly, a ringing went off in the other room.

Harry spun around, his eyes wide. That phone should have only rung for TWO reasons; which reason was it? Dropping the blanket, the emerald-eyed wizard raced into the bedroom, Severus hot on his tail.

He fished the phone from his jeans pocket and answered it, panting.

"Hello?"

"Harry, this is healer Fisher."

"Yes, yes. What is it...?"

"Harry..."

He couldn't breathe. Who was awake...? Was both of them awake...?

"Harry, Arabella is awake. She has woken up from her coma."


	10. Arabella

Chapter Ten: Arabella

Harry almost passed out cold. Thankfully, his knees only collapsed and he fell down onto the bed. His eyes were wide and he was probably hyperventalating. (Ha bitch! I spelled that wrong! -Nya!-)

"C-can I come get her?" He asked wearily, avoiding eye contact with Severus.

"Yes you can, actually. We gave her a look over when she woke up."

Harry's face lit up. "I'll be right there!" He shouted into the phone and hung up. With jerky movements, he downed his jeans and stuffed the cell in his pocket.

"Severus, can you apparate me to St. Mungos?"

"Only if you tell me what's going on." The pale man replied with a determined tone.

Harry sighed, turning to his boyfriend. "It's a long story, can it wait until we get Arabella?"

Severus stared long at hard at Harry, debating with himself if it could wait. "Fine!" He ground out, noticing Harry's pleading eyes. He gave the younger wizard a harsh kiss. "It's only because I love you and your eyes are too hard to resist."

Harry grinned and pinched Sev's butt, skipping out the door. He was in a great mood. Arabella has woken up!

(A/N: All of you are probably skimming through to find out who Arabella is, aren't you? Just read the damn chapter over when you do!) -

Severus snuck a greatful Harry past Hogwart's wards and apparated them to St. Mungos. The green-eyed wizard was just bouncing with anticipation. When they walked through the apparation doors, he saw Harry for two seconds before he was whizzing down the hallway.

"I ordered a special, private room for them." Harry told him before he rushed off, darting down the lenonium corridor, searching for Arabella.

Severus hustled to catch up. He didn't have quidditch player muscles or the bones of a 17-year-old boy. He was surprised when he found Harry waiting outside a room. There was a label next to the door on a plague. It read:

"Levi Johnson

Arabella Potter-Johnson

Private Coma Center

Ordered by: Mr. H. Potter" in white hospital-specialized letters. An odd sensation bubbled up in his stomach when he read the words: Potter-Johnson following Arabella.

Harry took a deep breath, pushing open the door. His eyes landed on Levi, who was hooked up to a bunch of machines, monitoring him. He seemed stable and with slightly sorrowed eyes, he turned to the next bed.

A little girl was nestled in the blankets, downed in a small-fitting hospital gown. A thumb was stuck in her mouth, using it for comfort. Her fair skin contrasted beautifully with her dark black hair, a Potter trait that would most likely never drop. Small ringlets framed her heart-shaped face, which she had inherited from Lily. Beautiful green-blue eyes were wide with wonder, her first thing being seen in this room. They sparkled when they saw Harry, obviously knowing her father on sight. Her hand dropped from her mouth and she gave them a big childish smile, raising her hands in the air.

Harry had tears in his eyes when he walked over and picked little Arabella up. He cooed at her, letting her take hold of his finger. He turned to Severus, both of the Potter's smiling.

"Sev, I want you to meet Arabella Lillian Potter-Johnson. She's my baby girl."

Once Harry had filed out some papers and had the doctor sign the release form for little Bella, the group of three returned to Severus' chambers. Severus Transfigured the hospital gown into pajamas and the two of them put her to sleep in Sev's bed.

After she was asleep, Severus dragged Harry out into the living room so they could talk.

"Explain." He demanded, placing his boyfriend on the couch. Usually, Harry wouldn't tolerate him, but as he failed to mention he had a daughter, he could see where Severus was coming from.

"Promise you will keep your cool and not yell first." Harry countered and Severus reluctantly agreed.

"Levi Johnson and I had a fling over the summer. We both cared for eachother, but with him knowing I was a wizard after a bad run-in with my uncle, he knew we couldn't stay together with me being gone in the wizarding world. It all changed when I got pregnant with little Bella. Male pregnancies are much shorter than a females, thus resulting in having a child over the summer. I knew I couldn't return to school, but I was fine with that. I half didn't want to go back anyway.

"When Levi was driving Arabella and I home from the hospital, we got into a reck. Both Levi and Bella went into a coma, leaving me alone. The phone that rang, I got porpously for the fact if either of them woke up, I would be alerted. Levi and I weren't together, but we would be there for eachother for Arabella. He was, hopefully is, dating another muggle boy. His name is...Ryan I believe. But that's beside the point. The point is, I had a child in a coma, along with her father and my ex-boyfriend and I didn't tell you. And I'm sorry."

Severus sighed, going over all that was said. He knew he couldn't stay mad at Harry for long. He just loved him too much. After the very awkward silence was over, (ABRAHAM LINCOLN!) Severus drew Harry into his arms. He gave him a long, sweet kiss, letting the younger wizard know all was forgiven.

"I love you too much to let this get in the way, Brat."

"I know, and I love you too much to let you stay mad at me, Git."


	11. A get together of sorts

Chapter Eleven: A Get Together of Sorts

The next day, Severus managed to get Ron and Draco bailed from class. Later in the afternoon, Harry was going for tea with the headmaster so he could get a resorting, and Sev would be watching little Arabella. The two thought it would be best if they introduced the younger wizard's daughter to the two they trusted most, besides Dumbledore of course. However, the old coot didn't need to know of her yet.

Harry was currently feeding her with an advanced baby bottle when there came a knock at the door. He pouted, knowing his daughter wasn't going to eat to her fill, while removing the bottle from her hungry lips. She whined and he patted her back til she burped.

"I'll go get her cleaned up real fast, mind letting them in?" Harry said over his shoulder, taking Arabella into the nursery, which was slowly transforming into a little girl's room. The girl gurgled happily, tugging at her father's air. A small squeal shot out when he tickled her.

"Shh! They'll here! It's supposed to be a surprise!" Sev hushed, sticking his head in the door to the room before letting Ron and Draco in.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco grinned, slapping Severus on the back. Ron shook hands with the pale man, smiling hestantly. He had never been in the Potions Master's private rooms before. Draco seemed unabashed and took a seat on the couch.

"So, Uncle Sev. Where is Harry?" Ron took a seat next to him, a little closer than friends should, Severus noticed. He looked at the two skeptically.

"We have something to tell you," He stated, and the two boys nodded.

"Yes, and us too."

Neither got to say more when Harry came into the room, holding something to his chest. "Guys," Harry started, sitting down next to Severus on the love seat. "I want you to meet someone. Ron, Draco, this is my daughter, Arabella."

Harry pulled the multicolored eyes girl from his body so his friends could see her properly. Her shoulder length black hair was combed neatly into small pigtails, which she pulled at everyonce in a while. Harry was meaning to have it cut soon, but was reluctant to do it because he knew how easily he could screw it up.

"You two had a kid?!" Draco shrieked, standing up. Ron blinked and staired into her eyes, his gaze solid.

"No, Drake. She's not Severus'." He then turned to her father, his best friend. "She's Levi's, isn't she?"

Harry nodded.

"In a coma too?"

He nodded again.

Ron sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Wait!" Draco shouted, his arms flailing out, as if they would stop the entire conversation with just them. "Who the hell is LEVI and WHAT is going on?!"

Harry sighed as well, rocking Arabella in his arms. He repeated the story he told Severus to Ron and Draco, calmer than before.

When he was done, Draco smiled. "I'm happy she survived the crash, Har."

Harry smiled down at his little dark haired angel. "Me too..."

Around two'o'clock, Ron and Draco left. Harry was late, but he was sure the headmaster would understand. Hopefully. The green-eyed wizard handed his daughter over to his boyfriend.

"Take good care of Bella, Sev. I'm trusting you with this." He warned, eyes darkening slightly. Now that Arabella was in his care, he didn't want anything to happen to her. He cared about her and Sev the most, but it wouldn't stop an argument if something happened to his little angel.

"Don't worry, Harry. She'll be fine." He kissed him sweetly, like a married couple, and ushered him out the door. "Now go get your house changed." Sev remarked with a grin.

Harry left the confines of Severus' dungeons, taking a fast walk up to the Headmaster's office.

"Pumpkin Pasties," He drawled to the gargoyle blocking the staircase and it moved aside, speckles of dust flying in the air when it's stone joints ground together.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!" He gasped, pushing open the door. He knew Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"That's quite alright Harry. Lemon drop? Tea?" Harry declined the tea but eagerly popped a lemony sweet into his mouth. He liked them almost as much as the headmaster. Dumbledore had giving him his very own tin for Christmas.

"Now, time to get you resorted. Please sit on the stool by my desk." Harry did as he was told, climbing up onto the small first year sorting stool. The Sorting Hat was placed upon his head and he jumped when it started speaking inside his head.

"Harry Potter, back again."

'Ah, yes, I am. For a resorting.'

"I could tell, young man. Now, would you like me to repeat myself from your first year, or just get on with it?"

Harry snorted. 'Just get on with it, hat.'

"Everything is the same, except your Slytherin wit and cunning has far improved. I know exactly where you belong...

"Slytherin!"


	12. You are What with WHOM

Chapter 12: You Are WHAT with WHOM?!

Once Harry had left the headmaster's office with his new schedual and uniform, was cornered by Draco in the hallway.

"Hey, Harry." He said hestantly, blushing a little.

"Oh, heya Drake. What's up?" He noticed the awkward figiting that he was protraying. The blonde looked at the ground, heistant to speak. "Is everything alright?"

Harry shuffled his things in his arms, trying to get them into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, everything is okay...It's just...you left to quickly that Ron and I weren't able to tell you guys something..."

He trailed off, biting his lower lip. It was obvious he was embaressed.

Harry laughed, patting his friend on the back. "Come on, Draco. Spit it out already!"

"Umm...you see...Ron and I..." He coughed, looking at his shoes and avoiding eye contact with Harry. "Ron and I are...we are kinda...dating now, you see..."

Harry's jaw dropped open. "You are WHAT with WHOM?!" He gasped, nearly dropping his books.

"I'm going out with Ron now, Harry." Draco stated with a little more confidence. It took his friend a little while longer to get over his shock. When he recovered, he was grinning.

"That's great! It's about time Ron found someone!" Draco cocked (hee hee.) his head to the side with a questioning gaze.

"He and Hermione weren't really a match made in heaven..." He snickered, remembering the look on her face when he relled at the buck-toothed bitch. That muggle-born whore made his blood boil.

"You think we're...you know...a good couple?" He asked, blushing again. Harry grinned again and smacked the blonde on the back.

"Of course!" He cheered. "Do you mind if I go tell Sev?"

Draco shook his head and Harry took off down the hallway shouting, "SEVERUS!" all the way.


	13. Wrapped around their fingers

Chapter Thirteen: Wrapped Around Their Fingers

"Harry, you cannot be serious."

"Oh, but I am!" Harry nodded his head up and down enthusiasticly. "I'm more than serious! I know this for a fact!"

Severus sighed, grabbing Harry's wrist. The young man was girpping his wrist tightly with his hand, cutting off the circulation to his own. He pried it off and laced their fingers together, all the while pulling Harry to his chest. "I'm afraid you are delusional, love. There can be no way, no possible way, that Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasly, are going out. None."

"Well," Harry began, pouting. "I guess then you just won't see reason. Draco told me himself."

Severus blinked at his lover with a questioning gaze. "Draco told you?"

Harry nodded again, this time slower. "Draco told me."

"Draco only lies when he has to..." Severus mumbled, trailing off.

"So you see my point!" Harry pulled out of Severus' arms, sitting up on his knees on the couch. "I'm telling you: THEY ARE GOING OUT!"

Severus sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine. They are going out. I will agree as long as you stop that aggrivating screeching." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry grinned and kissed his boyfriend. The headed makeout session was going greatly until Arabella had woken up from her nap. She was in a fit, crying a little, but loudly, because neither her father or Severus was with her. It seemed she had taken to Harry's boyfriend nicely.

Harry sighed. "I'll get her. Oh, can we run by Levi's to get the stuff she needs? We'll also have to conjure up a new room for her."

Severus nodded, pushing Harry off his lap. He didn't know how the young man got there, but he wasn't complaining. "You go comfort her and then I'll get started on her room. I take it your able to apparate by yourself?"

Harry bit his lip. "I'll try..." He mumbled before heading into Severus' room to get his little Bella. He found her sitting up in bed, sniffling. Her cheeks and nose were tinted pink and her eyes were slightly puffy. Her lower lip quivered in the dim light. Harry lit up the scones with his wand, and Arabella's eyes widened with unshed tears when she saw her daddy. She whimpered, holding her arms up to be lifted.

"I'm here, baby..." Harry murmered, picking her up and cradling her to his chest. Arabella cooed, grabbing Harry's pinkie and stuffing it into her little mouth. Chuckling, he watched with facination as she curled herself up in his arms and fell asleep, with his little finger still inbetween her tiny lips. Harry felt his chest warm up, gazing down upon his daughter, a goofy smile on his face.

Thats how Severus found him. He was coming in to see if Harry needed any help, but it was quite the opposite. Harry seemed perfectly content with her in his arms. "Harry," He whispered, coming in the room. When his lover didn't hear him, Severus snuck in, creeping up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, causing the young Gryffindor to flinch.

"Hey, Sev, babe." Harry greeted in a whisper, leaning his head back and puckering his lips for a kiss. Severus complied without hesitation.

"Hey there. Why dont you take a nap, too. I can start the room and then we all can go and get 'Bella's things." He mumbled, kissing Harry's neck in between every few words. His hands massaged his belly and waist, making the green-eyed wizard to have a bobbing head and droopy eye-lids.

"Yeah..." He said breathily, carring Arabella over to the bed with dragging, heavy footsteps. Harry pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed and placed his daughter there, kicking off his shoes, and climbing in bed next to her. He removed his pinkie and kissed her cheek. "Night, Bells. Night Sev."

Severus walked over to his lover, tucking him in. He leaned down and bestowed him with a loving, passionate kiss. "Goodnight, Harry, love." He turned away from the sleeping Potters and dimmed the lighting in the room. With a light sigh, he walked over to the door, watching them over his shoulders. Before he closed the door, Severus stood in the door-way, gazing at them. He knew he prolly had a rather sappy expression on his face. He bit his lip, smiling. He hadn't known Harry long; he knew Arabella much shorter, but all he knew, was that the two of them had him wrapped around their fingers.


	14. Moving in

Chapter Fourteen: Moving In

Harry woke up to a tugging on his hair. Arabella was up on his pillow, his black locks twisted in her fingers and she was pulling. Hard. "Ow, Bella, let go!" He reached up and got her fingers out of his hair. "Let's go tell Sev we're awake."

Bella smiled at him as he picked her up and got out of bed. "Severus!" He called, walking out into the living room. Severus was sitting on the couch reading a book, a cup of tea sitting in front of him on the coffee table. He looked up when he heard his name, a smile brightening his face when he saw the two standing there.

"So, you two are awake now." Severus placed his book on the table and stood up to walk over to them. When he reached them, he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, bringing him in closer to give him a kiss. Arabella squirmed between them, not liking being squished. She whined, pushing at Sev's chest to move him.

"Oops, sorry." He moved back before leaning down to place a kiss on her head. Harry shifted her on his hip, laughing.

"Are you ready to go get her things?" He asked as Bella wiggled to get herself put on the floor. Harry let her down and watched as she ran over to the couch, preparing to sit on it. Severus wrapped his arms once again around Harry as the two watched the little girl struggle to get on the rather tall green leather couch. He couldn't help but smile. "I was thinking we would eat lunch and then go. Little Bella must be starving."

Harry nodded, kissing Severus' neck. "Have you made anything yet or do you want to call Dobby and see what he can get us?"

Severus sighed. "I'm not used to using muggle cooking equipment yet, so I think we should call Dobby." Harry nodded, looking at the empty carpet in front of him.

"Dobby?" He asked, and a loud crack sounded as the house elf apparated into the room. It frightened Arabella, and she sat there wide eyed as Dobby appeared out of no where. Severus went over and picked her up off the couch as Harry started talking to Dobby.

"Hello, Mister Harry Potter sir, how can Dobby help you?" The overactive elf had a huge smile on his face.

"It's just Harry, remember? Are you too busy to grab us some lunch from the kitchens?"

"Oh no, Harry Potter sir, Dobby is never too busy for you. What would you like?"

"Do you think you can get some sandwiches and chips? Ham for Arabella and Severus, and Turkey for me. You know how I like my sandwich."

Dobby nodded, his giant, bat like ears flapping. "That would be too easy, Dobby will be back very soon." Another loud crack sounded as the house elf left the room, and not even 10 seconds later did he appear again with the food.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said and smiled as he took the food from him.

"You're very welcome, mister Harry Potter sir!" Dobby gave Harry a big smile back before leaving the room.

"It's just Harry..." He said just a moment too late. With a sigh and shake of a head, Harry carried the tray of food and drinks into the kitchen, where Severus and Bella were already seated at the table.

"Let's eat." Harry grinned, sitting the tray down on the table.

After everyone had finished eating, Harry cleaned Arabella and changed her clothes before they headed off to go to Levi's house to get her things. Harry had an extra key just in case of emergencies, or Bella had waken up before Levi. What was now worrying Harry was if Levi woke up, would he want Bella staying at his muggle house, or with Harry at Hogwarts?

They were thoughts that needed to be shoved away, so Harry pushed them out of his mind and concentrated on getting everything that Bella needed. Once they got to the house, Harry set Bella down and told her to go pick out some of her favorite toys to bring with her. Harry and Severus followed her to her room to start packing clothes and other needed items.

Once they got everything they needed, Harry sat down on the sheet-stripped bed, exhausted. "I never knew a little girl could have so much stuff!" Harry sighed as Sev sat down next to him.

"And this is just a muggle girl, young witches have many more toys. Magical and non-magical." Harry groaned. "That would be soooooooooo much work!" He whined and Severus laughed, leaning over him to give him a kiss.

"Well, if we ever have a child together, he or she will be completely spoiled rotten, as Bella is going to be, and you know it."

Harry laughed, looking up at the ceiling. "Yes, I know."

The sound of little footsteps could be heard as Bella ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, landing on Harry. "Oof!" He gasped as air was knocked out of him at the sudden pressure on his stomach and chest. "Daddy!" She squealed happily.

Severus laughed, picking her up off Harry. "Come on Bells, lets go home and you can play with daddy and your toys there."

"Okay!" She squealed again and took off running down the hallway to the front door, waiting for Harry and Severus.

"Sev, she's killed me!" Harry gasped and Severus rolled his eyes, getting up off the bed. "Come on Harry, Arabella wants to go home." He left the room, and Harry who was lying on the bed holding his stomach.

"Thanks for leaving me to die!"

"Your welcome!"


	15. How time flies

Chapter Fifteen: How Time Flies

Harry couldn't help but smile when a small figure with black curly locks threw herself at him and tackled him to the floor. Arabella had turned three this spring and Harry couldn't believe how fast time went by.

Harry had graduated from Hogwarts and had returned as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. At first it was almost impossible teaching his fellow students, but now they had learned that he was their Professor now, not their fellow student and they had to treat him as such.

Harry and Severus got married, and their wedding was beautiful. Ron was his best man, and Draco was Severus', and Dumbledore, of course, married them. All the Weasley's were their, and they took the knews of the two getting married quite well, to Harry's surprise.

Levi was still in a coma. The healers wanted to take him off the by-pass but Harry said no. He could still wake up. However, no one else thought so. Not even Arabella. Harry had told her that Levi was her real dad, not Severus, and that Levi was sleeping and might not wake up, and strangely Bella took the news well.

Harry and Severus had been talking about having their own child, now that Arabella was three and less of a handful, and had been trying to get pregnant.

And that's where we find Harry, sitting in the bathroom with his daughter on his lap, waiting for the results of his pregnancy test.

Madame Pompfrey had ordered a special paternity pregnancy test for male wizards for him to take, which wasn't much different than a female pregnancy test, but this test was magically able to tell if he was pregnant or not.

This their first official time trying to get pregnant. They had a scare a year ago, when Severus wasn't ready to become a real father just yet. Harry wasn't pregnant however, but now that they were trying, he was scared he wasn't. Severus was really looking forward to becoming a dad.

Because he was reminiscing, Harry didn't realize that Arabella had picked up his test from the counter. "Daddy?" She shook his shoulder, staring at the test with a frown. "What's a plus sign mean?"

"A plus sign?" Harry said, shocked. He took the test from his daughter's hands and saw that their was in fact a plus sign displayed.

"SEVERUS!" Harry yelled, wrapping his arm around his daughter and running out of the bathroom.

"SEVERUS I'M PREGNANT!"

"WHAT?" Severus came running into the room. "Are you sure?" Harry showed him the test with a grin. When Severus confirmed what Harry was saying was true, he pulled his husband into a searing kiss.

"I'm going to be a dad."

"But Papa, you already are a dad." Arabella pouted from the floor. "What's pregnant mean, anyway?"

Harry smiled, kneeling down to become eye-level with his daughter. "It means that you're going to become a big sister." He took Arabella's hand and placed it on his stomach. "You're baby brother or sister is in here."

Arabella's eyes grew wide and she lifted Harry's shirt up to inspect his stomach.

"There's a baby in there?" She gasped, poking her daddy's hard stomach.

"Yes, honey, there's a baby in there."

Arabella placed both her hands flat against his stomach, waiting for something to happen.

"The baby's not big enough to kick yet sweetheart." Severus placed his hand on Arabella's back, smiling at her. She smiled back up at Severus before looking at Harry.

"Daddy, can I name it?" She inquired with a hopeful smile. Both Harry and Severus burst out laughing, and Harry stood up with Arabella in his arms.

"You can help name it, honey." He kissed her nose. "That's what big sisters are for."

"I wanna name it Bob." She declared, and her two fathers started laughing again.

"Sorry honey, but we aren't going to name your baby brother or sister Bob." Arabella started to pout, but she couldn't stay mad for long because she started to yawn.

"Ohh, looks like it's time for bed for you." Severus chided, taking her from Harry's arms to hold her, and she snuggled into his chest, eyes drooping. "Let's put you to bed."

"But I'm not tired..." She mumbled sleepily, arms hanging limply by her sides.

"That I highly doubt," Harry chuckled, ruffling her bangs. "Time to sleep." He kissed her goodnight and let Severus do the honors of changing her into her pajamas and putting her to bed.

'I could get used to this,' Harry thought with a dreamy smile, rubbing his belly, as he watched Severus tuck their daughter in bed.


	16. The next morning

**A/n:** I don't own anything harry potter.

**A/n:** From this point on it is my own work

**Chapter Fifteen: Next morning**

Once Harry had kissed Arabella's forehead goodnight Severus and Harry went into the sitting room and sat on the sofa in front of the warm fireplace.

"I still can't believe that I'm going to be a dad. I know that I'm already a dad to Arabella but I finally going to have a son or daughter who is going to be born that has my blood running through their veins and that I helped to create" Severus said still astonished that Harry was pregnant.

"Sev you are going to be an amazing dad just you are to Arabella even if she doesn't have your blood running through her veins to her that doesn't matter as you are always going to be her papa just as I'm her dad. Our new son or daughter is going to be a wonderful addition to our family and Arabella is going to be the best big sister in the world to the little one." Harry was so excited for this baby to be born.

A little while later Harry and Severus were still on the sofa with Severus reading the new potions book that had just come out whilst Harry had he's head resting on Severus's leg as he had fallen asleep an hour or so ago. Severus looked up to the clock that was on the fireplace mantel and saw that it was already 11pm. Knowing that they both had a meeting with Dumbledore and they still had classes to teach he decided to carry Harry to their bed knowing how tired Harry was going to be with this pregnancy. Once Severus got to the bedroom he gently lay Harry on the bed and used a spell to undress Harry from he's everyday clothes and put him into clean boxers knowing that now Arabella was getting older and loved to come and wake her parents up in the mornings they no longer slept naked just in case. Once Severus had sorted Harry out he got undressed and had he's boxers on got into bed where Harry even though was fast asleep he automatically curled into Severus's body.

"I'm going to be a big sister, I'm going to be a big sister, I'm going to be a big sister" Arabella kept repeating. Harry opened he's eyes and saw that he's daughter was bouncing on he's and Severus's bed. Harry reached out he's arm and pulled he's daughter down so that she was now between himself and Severus.

"Good morning little one, remember what your papa and I said about bouncing on beds and how we shouldn't bounce on beds as we could fall and how if we fell off the bed that we might hurt ourselves, but I know how excited you are about being a big sister. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes dad I did I saw how I'm going to be the best big sister in the world"

Whilst Harry and Arabella had been talking Severus had woken up and was looking at the two people he loved in the world lying next to him. After lying in bed for a bit longer Severus decided to go and get Arabella ready for the day whilst Harry went to go and have a shower so that Severus could have one once Arabella was ready. Once everyone was ready and dressed they went up to the medical wing to go and see Poppy who had said that she would take Arabella to the great hall to have breakfast whilst Harry and Severus was having the meeting and breakfast with Albus in he's office.

"Thank you so much for this Poppy."

"That's alright Harry you know how much I love Arabella and looking after her. Also can you come and see me during lunch with Severus for a check-up and see how far along you are I've already talked to Minerva and she said that she will look after Arabella during lunch."

Poppy had been an amazing person to Harry and Severus as was the main person who looked after Arabella whilst they were teaching but the other members of staff did help out such as Minerva and Pomona when the hospital wing was busy.

"Ok thanks Poppy I'll make sure we are here at lunch, and thanks for taking Arabella for breakfast, Harry and I better go now so we're not late with meeting Albus."

Harry and Severus gave Arabella a kiss and told her to be good for Poppy and then together they left the hospital wing to go to the meeting. They started to walk to Albus's office holding hands and softly talking to one another whilst students were walking to the great hall for their breakfast. As they went past the two professors they said good morning.

After a short walk from the hospital wing they had finally reached Albus's office.

"Password please"

"Starbursts" Severus said

They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in please"

**A/n:** Next chapter meeting with Albus. Please rate and review.


	17. A meeting with Dumbledore

**A/n:** I don't own anything Harry Potter.

**Chapter Sixteen: Meeting with Dumbledore**

"Come in please"

Harry and Severus walked in and sat on chairs in front of Dumbledore's Desk.

"Tea or coffee for either of you?"

"Coffee for me please." Severus asked

"Tea for me white with one sugar"

Once they both had there tea and coffee they both took some toast which was on the desk. After a quick breakfast they told Dumbledore how Harry was pregnant and so in a few months there would need to be someone who would be able to take over from Harry so that he could go on maternity.

"I'm very happy to hear this wonderful news Harry and Severus I know how much you have been looking forward to having another child. How is Arabella taking the wonderful news?"

"Harry and I are both very happy Albus. Bella is excited to become a big sister; she woke us up today jumping on our bed saying I'm going to be a big sister. It will be nice for her to have someone to play with that is similar in age to her apart from Sam Weasley-Malfoy."

"Of course she will do. How are the Weasley-Malfoy family?"

"They are very well, thank you. Ron is loving been an auror and Draco is starting to go back full time at he's potions shop but keeps wanting to go home and see Sam all the time but it's understandable he has only been doing part time since Sam's third birthday which was two months before Bells birthday." Harry told the headmaster.

"Sam must have grown quite a bit since I last saw him. How have you been feeling Harry has the morning sickness been too badly yet?"

"No thankfully it hasn't. Severus had been giving me the new anti-sickness potion that he made so I haven't been getting morning sickness since he gave it to me. It is wonderful being married to a potions master never need to go and buy my potions when you have the best potions master since Salazar Slytherin. It's the only reason I married him so if I ever needed any potions I didn't need to buy them or make them myself."

All three of them started to laugh as they all knew that even though Severus was an amazing potions master that Harry married him because of the love that he had for Severus. Harry leaned over to Severus and gave him a kiss to show him just how much that he loved him. What started off as a quick kiss was deepened and both forgot how they were sitting in Albus's office with Albus still in the room. Harry gave a slight moan and Albus coughed to remind them that he was still there and that they were still in he's office. Harry and Severus pulled away from each other with slightly red face and a look on their faces that made Albus start to laugh. This made Harry blush even more which made Albus laugh more and Severus to have a slight smirk on he's face. Once Albus had stopped laughing and Harry had finally stopped being red, Albus had one of he's sherbet lemons.

"Do either of you want one?"

"No thanks Albus" they both replied.

"So how is your potions book that you are writing Severus coming along?"

"Very well thank you Albus. I'm about half the way through it as I've done years 1-4 potions and the improvements that I have made with them and I have been using my potions books that I had when I was here as a student but I still need to find the one I used for my sixth year as its not with my other books."

"Severus, why didn't you tell me before that you wanted that book as I know where it is as it's the one that I used in my sixth year but put it in the Room of Requirement after I used the sectusempra on Draco."

"I remember that now. Do you think you could find it for me and give it to me later please Harry?"

"Of course love, I'll give it back to you later tonight."

"Thanks love. I totally forgot that you had it in your sixth year."

Albus then looked up to the clock and saw there was only 20 minutes before morning class and so told Harry and Severus that it was nearing the start of the school day.

"Thanks Albus for breakfast, we better pop down to Poppy and go and see Bella before class." Harry said.

Once Severus also gave thanks and bid Albus a good day, Harry and Severus started to head toward the hospital wing knowing Poppy and Arabella would have finished their breakfast a little while ago. Once they reached the hospital wing they saw their daughter sitting on Poppy's knee whilst Poppy read her 'The Tiger Who Came to Tea' which was Arabella favourite story.

"Hi there Poppy, hi princess." Severus said.

"Hello Severus, Harry. Did your meeting with Albus go ok?"

"Yes thank you Poppy we told him that I would need maternity cover in a few months."

"That's good remember you have an appointment with me today at Lunch."

"I haven't forgotten Poppy."

Severus had picked up Arabella and was tickling her stomach which made her laugh.

"Were you a good girl for Poppy?"

"Yes papa, I even ate all my breakfast."

"Well done you're a very good girl. Daddy and I have to go and teach now princess so be a good girl for Poppy again."

"I will be papa."

"Good girl."

Harry and Severus both gave their daughter one last kissed and returned her back to Poppy so that they could go and teach. They both walked to they got to the stairs where they were to part as Severus had to go down the stairs to teach whilst Harry had to go up the stairs to teach.

"I'll meet you here before your appointment after fourth period ok, Harry."

"Of course Sev, love you."

"Love you to."

With that they both gave each other a quick kiss before they went their separate ways to go and teach their classes.

A/n: Next chapter: Appointment with Poppy and telling the school

A/n: Now i have theses first lot of chapters up i now hope to update 2/3 a week till it is completed


	18. Poppy and the school

**A/n:** I don't own thing Harry Potter

**A/n:** Go to my profile to vote what gender the baby should be

**Chapter eighteen: Poppy and the school**

Harry couldn't wait for he's meeting with Poppy at lunch as he would finally know how long he was pregnant but also he would be getting his first ultrasound of the baby. One of the many things that Harry loved about magic is that he would be able to see his baby in a 3D projection of the baby. During he's morning lessons Harry was very distracted and most of his students realised this and asked why he was and he just answered that everyone would have to wait till dinner tonight as Dumbledore, Severus and Harry had agreed that they would tell the school at the dinner after they had been to seen Poppy at lunch.

Whilst Harry was being very distracted in his classes Severus was his normal snarky self. Even after the war Severus was still the same at hard he was on the students as potions is a very dangerous lesson but he had become more fair on how he treated the students as he now gave moo thee house points to the other houses and not most of them to Slytherin he also had started to take points off Slytherin as well.

Finally what couldn't come soon enough for Harry or Severus it was finally lunch and their appointment with Poppy. They met by the stairs that they agreed on that very morning.

"How were you classes this morning love?" Severus asked

"They were very good thanks, but the students noticed that I was very distracted. I can't wait to see our little baby for the first time baby and can't wait to see the looks on the pupil's faces at dinner when we tell them I'm pregnant by their snarky potions professor?"

"I can't wait to see our baby either loves. I might be the snarky potions professor but at least I'm your husband."

Harry and Severus finally got to the hospital wing and saw that Poppy was talking to Minerva with Arabella in her arms.

"Hello Bella." Severus said as he took her out of Poppy arms

"Hi papa and dad."

"Hello princess. Did she behave herself this morning Poppy?"

"Yes she did, we did some reading and colouring."

"Thanks so much Poppy, also thank you Minerva for looking after Arabella at lunch."

"It's fine Harry and congratulations to you and Severus."

"Thank Minerva." Severus said

After Harry and Severus kissed Arabella, Minerva took her to go and have lunch. Harry then got up onto one of the hospital beds and pulled up his top so that Poppy could see his stomach s Severus went and stood next to the bed. Poppy said the spell to tell her how far along Harry was.

"You are three weeks pregnant Harry. Would you now like to see the baby?"

"Yes please." Harry and Severus said

The projection of their baby came up just above Harry's belly. As Harry is only three weeks pregnant they didn't see much but still brought tears of happiness to Harrys eyes and even Severus had a tear in he's eyes as well.

"OMG, Severus look it's her son or daughter."

"Yes it is love, we are so lucky."

Poppy gave the couple a few minutes to themselves and then came back and cancelled the projection. Poppy then told them or the medical advice that she had to give Harry in this stage of pregnancy. Once Poppy was done Harry pulled down his top again and thanked Poppy before they went to the main hall to see their daughter before they taught their afternoon lessons.

Harry and Severus after Arabella had gone back to Poppy went and taught their lessons and then it was dinner in the great hall when they were going to tell the students about the pregnancy.

"Quiet pleases everyone." Dumbledore said "Professor Potter and Professor Snape have some wonderful news to tell us." With that Dumbledore sat down and Harry and Severus stood.

"I'm very pleased to announce that my husband Professor Potter is pregnant."

With that news the whole school started to clap and cheer for their two professors.

**A/n:** please remember to vote on the poll on my profile

**A/n:** Next chapter: food cravings


	19. Food Cravings

**A/n:** Sex scene will be in this chapter

**A/n:** Please go and vote for gender of the baby. Go to my profile page to vote.

**Chapter nineteen: Food cravings**

The next few weeks for Harry and Severus went fairly quickly. The students congratulated the two teachers after they heard the news in the great hall and bets between the students were quickly placed on the gender of the baby. Harry and Severus had been to another appointment with Poppy for another check-up but this time they took Arabella with them so that she could see her new brother or sister for the first time.

Harry had found out that his body changed a lot again that he was pregnant the first thing was that his stomach was slightly bigger and Severus always told Harry that he looked even more handsome. The second thing to change was the food that Harry ate. This pregnancy his food cravings seemed to be very weird and sometime even made Severus go off his food.

Harry and Severus was eating in their rooms instead of the great hall as Minerva decided that she would look after Arabella for the evening so that they could have some time to themselves and that she would return Arabella on Saturday morning so gave them Friday evening to themselves even though Severus had to go and walk round the corridors for an hour.

"Hi love, how was your day today?" Severus asked

"It was good thanks Sev. The students have finally calmed down about the pregnancy. Though I still hear about the bet about the gender from time to time."

"The students are happy for us love. Now for dinner is there anything you want me to ask Dobby to get you?"

"Can you ask for hot dogs with chilli sauce please babe with chips?"

"Of course love." 

"Actually love could you ask Dobby to put chocolate sauce in the hotdog and over the chips. I'm really craving chocolate sauce."

"Are you sure that's what you want, why don't you have chocolate sauce with ice cream after."

"No I want the chocolate sauce in the hotdog and over the chips."

"Ok, I'll go and ask for them."

"Thanks babe."

Dobby came with the food and even had the chocolate sauce in the hot dog and over the chips just like Harry wanted much to the disguise of Severus's tastes. After a lovely meal Harry and Severus went to the sofa and talked about how Harry was feeling and just had small little conversations together. At 9 o'clock Severus went and walked the corridors to make sure that all the students were now in their common rooms.

After a while Harry really needed Severus as the pregnancy had made him even more horny then he normal was. Harry went into their bedroom and got onto the bed. He lay in the middle on his back with his eyes closed.

"Damn..." Harry muttered. His cock was pulsing heavily, the blood rushing to the organ. Sighing, Harry rinsed his hair before reaching down and stroking his member.

"..F...fuuuck..." Harry moaned as his oh-so talented fingers ran up and down his length. The harden flesh under his hand throbbed, and his hips thrusted himself into his hand. He kept stroking his member.

Whilst he was stroking Severus had returned from his round and came back to rooms thinking that Harry had gone to bed. As he came nearer to the bedroom he could hear Harry's moans and stood at the door looking at his husband whom made his cock start to harden in he's pants.

"Need any help there love?"

"Severus please I need you."

Severus went over to the bed and as he took each step closer to Harry he took his clothes over till he was finally on the bed. He learned over to Harry to kiss him. Whilst they were kissing Severus reached down to Harry's member and strokes it.

"Faster Severus please."

Severus went a bit faster but wanted to draw it out. After a bit he let go and got the lube from the side of the bed and put it on his fingers so that he could properly stretch Harry. Once Harry was stretched enough he lubed his member and slowly put it into Harry.

"Harder, Sev."

Soon they both released and Severus got a cloth to wipe Harry with. Once they were both clean Severus gave Harry another kiss and lay down in the bed. Harry curled up in Severus's embraced and they both feel asleep very quickly afterwards.

**A/n:** Hope this was ok. Please comment on what you think of the story so far.


	20. Quidditch

**A/n:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far

**Chapter twenty: Quidditch**

After the evening before Severus and Harry were very happy when they woke up. They lay in bed for a bit cuddling and then decided that they would need to go and pick up Arabella soon. They got into the shower but soon the shower wasn't as quick as they thought it was going to be as Harry kissed Severus who quickly deepened the kiss. Soon they were both hard and so Harry turned around and braced his hands on the wall as Severus started to stretch Harry a bit but because of their previous night's activity Harry didn't need as much preparing as he normally did and Severus quickly entered Harry. As he moved within Harry he had placed his left hand on Harry's waist whilst his right hand went round the front of Harry to slowly jerk him off. Not too long after them both came together and quickly washed their bodies once they came down from their orgasms as they realised that they still needed to pick up Arabella.

Finally they picked up Arabella from Minerva and decided to take her outside so that she could go and run around for a bit before lunch. Arabella loved being outside as she loved running about but loved it the most when Severus pretended to be a crocodile coming to eat her up.

"Papa can we play the crocodile game."

"Of course princess."

Harry went and sat by a tree whilst Severus ran after Arabella pretending to be a crocodile. Arabella was running whilst laughing while Severus was behind her with his arms stretched out and pretending to snap them together. Harry looked on fondly at them with a big smile on his face. The other students who were also enjoying the nice weather and being outside looked on with amusement and shocked as they had hardly ever seen their potions professor being like a normal human being and having fun but also they had hardly ever seen him so carefree.

After playing the game for a while it was time to go back inside and go and have lunch. Harry and Severus took Arabella to their room to quickly wash her hands but also to change her clothes as they had got very messy as she kept rolling on the grass when Severus pretended to eat her. After a quick change and wash the small family went up to the great hall. When they got to the hall it was very noisy as the students as well as the teachers were looking forward to the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Even though they got on better now and the houses interact more there is still a great rivalry between the two houses.

It was finally two o'clock and everyone had gathered at the Quidditch stadium to watch the game. Harry and Severus were in with the other teachers with Arabella sitting on Harry's lap.

"Gryffindor is going to win love."

"No they won't Slytherin will win as now you're a teacher and not playing Gryffindor can't win all the time."

"If you say so but Smith is a very good seeker. Why don't we say who ever losses today's match they have to wear whatever the other person wants them to wear to breakfast tomorrow."

"Ok love."

Jeremy Welsh was the commentator for the match who was a 5th year Ravenclaw.

"Welcome to today's match with Slytherin against Gryffindor. Here comes the Slytherin team, Cufley, Pecey, Davis, Nott, Bolt, Higgs and their seeker Flint. Now here comes the Gryffindor team, Lane, Vane, Bell, Wood, Thomas, Criss and their seeker Smith."

"The game has started and Davis has the quaffle. Passed it to Nott. Bell has taken it and look at him go. Passed to Thomas and Gryffindor 10-0."

The game continued with the score quickly become 60-50 to Slytherin when Slytherin beater hit the bludger at Vane who quickly moved out the way but it clipped the end of her broomstick which sent her spinning. She quickly regained control of her broom.

"The score is now 90-80 to Slytherin and it looks like Flint has spotted the snitch. Yes he has and Smith is so far away looks like Slytherin are about to win."

"I told you love, that Slytherin will win."

"Flint hasn't caught the snitch yet, Smith could still win this for Gryffindor."

"Flint had dived for the snitch as Smith is trying to catch it as well. Flint is going to catch the snitch if he continues with this dive and pulls up quickly enough as the snitch is now flying low over the grass. Oh no, Flint hasn't pulled up quick enough hope his ok, but here comes Smith. Is he going to catch the snitch? Yes he has. Gryffindor wins 230-90. Well done everyone."

The Gryffindor's cheered for their team and the win.

"Looks like you are going to have to wear what I tell you tomorrow to breakfast love,"

**A/n:** Please review also please vote on the gender of the baby on my profile page. Poll closes on Thursday and new chapter up hopefully on Friday.


End file.
